Problem: A gasoline tank is $\frac78$ full. After $12$ gallons have been used, it is half full. How many gallons does this tank hold when it is full?
Let $x$ represent the number of gallons the tank holds when it is full. We know that the difference between $\frac78$ full and $\frac12$ full is 12 gallons, so we set up an equation and solve for $x$. \begin{align*}
12&=\frac78x-\frac12x\quad\Rightarrow\\
12&=\frac38x\quad\Rightarrow\\
12\cdot\frac83&=x\quad\Rightarrow\\
32&=x
\end{align*} The tank holds $\boxed{32}$ gallons when it is full.